


Happy Pills

by sotakeabitofcalpol



Series: Are You Dead? [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Patton Angst, Patton is depressed, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, he has horrible coping mechanisms, his parents don’t get it, human! au, vague mention of the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotakeabitofcalpol/pseuds/sotakeabitofcalpol
Summary: I take my pills and I’m happy all the time,Love my girl but she ain’t worth the pricePatton Atri might have been happy once, but he sure as hell isn’t now





	Happy Pills

Patton Atri was always a happy child. His family said he'd been born with a smile on his face, and that it never left it after that day. His family knew jackshit.

True, he was happy as a kid, back when nobody cared who you were or who you loved. But everyone else seemed to grow up, leave their hearts behind on the little playground they'd scraped their knees on, while his was sewn tightly to his sleeve. And anything on your sleeve gets hurt when you fall.

He doesn't know when it started. His garbled memories of that chunk of his life are of loneliness and fake smiles and every drug under the sun. He tried bringing up therapy with his parents, and they'd just reminded him that he always smiled. So, non-prescribed drugs it was.

So yeah, he'd failed half his exams, and bounced between numbness and being high, but hey! His family never noticed a thing, even when he went cold turkey and spent a month in his room violently ill.

It was a clean Patton who showed up to the rundown, cheap apartment he'd be sharing, and he generally stayed that way. True, he was on prescribed medication. But he was getting therapy too, and besides, as erratic as his housemates were, they'd drop anything for each other in a heartbeat.

They had a strange friendship, all in all. When he could manage it, Patton would cook and clean. When he couldn't, someone else usually would. If no one could, no one was gonna eat. 

And that was why he sometimes fell back into his old habits, mostly painkillers. He needed to be there for them, cause Virgil's cooking was atrocious, Roman rarely ate, and Logan had to be reminded. He needed to keep a smile on. He needed his happy pills.

Even if they'd shredded the heart on his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics and title are from Happy Pills by the Weathers. 
> 
> Love y’all, this is now a series/collection thing, more angst, happy suffering
> 
> Also, talk to someone if you don’t feel good.


End file.
